Festa de Halloween
by misakiyuu
Summary: Jensen queria apenas beber até cair, depois de uma briga com seu amigo Jared, o texano só queria saber de aproveitar sua noite de Halloween. Cockles


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história não me pertencem (infelizmente porque se pertencesse, nem falo).

Feliz halloween atrasado. A ideia para a fic veio quando fui para minha festa. Obrigado nnauar pelas músicas que me deram as ideias e por ser um ótimo DJ.

Beta: Obrigado minha seme samkrushnic por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa.

* * *

_Festa de Halloween_

As luzes ofuscavam sua visão, o ritmo frenético da música zumbia em seus ouvidos, pessoas dançavam na pista como se não houvesse o amanhã. Era Halloween, decorações assustadoras e fantasias no clima da data comemorativa, mas ali naquela boate Jensen Ross Ackles só queria sabe de duas coisas: bebe até cair e esquecer os últimos acontecimentos. Ao seu redor as pessoas não estavam fantasiadas, nem mesmo ele, que vestia uma calça jeans surrada, tênis e uma camisa de cola alta bege. Tocava Nightmar do Avenged Sevenfold, talvez por causa do Halloween.

_"You've been lied to just to rape you of your site_  
_And now they have the nerve to tell you how to feel (feel)_  
_So sedated as they medicate your brain_  
_And while ya slowly go insane they tell you_  
_"Given with the best intentions_  
_Help you with your complications"_

O loiro dançava com um copo na mão de algo que ele não lembrava o que era, só sabia que era forte.

_" You should have known the price of evil_  
_And it hurts to know that you belong here, yeah_  
_No one to call, everybody to fear_  
_Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah_  
_Oh, it's your fucking nightmare "_

Ele estava cansado, tinha acabo de gravar mais um episódio da série, como estava muito perto do hiatus e as filmagens atrasaram, tiveram que gravar nessa data. Mas do que lembrava era de sua briga com Jared, tinha chamando-o para sair, mas depois que se casou Jared tinha virado uma ''dona de casa'', como ele mesmo dizia. Depois do casamento com Genevieve, os dois tinham terminado o namoro e ficaram apenas na amizade. E deste então, inutilmente, Jensen se envolvia com alguns colegas tentado esquecer Padalecki. O celular vibrou em seu bolso, o loiro atendeu.

— Quem está falado? – Jensen perguntou tentado ouvi quem estava no outro lado da linha, já que a música alta não deixava.

— Jay? Onde você está? – O loiro logo reconheceu a voz, era a de Misha.

— Me divertido Mish, o que você quer? – Não queria ninguém estragado sua noite, nem mesmo o moreno.

— Jared e eu estamos preocupados, pelo som deve está em alguma boate, me diz onde você está!

— Preocupados? Não me faça rir, ele não se preocupa comigo, não mais.

— Vamos Jay, não vá fazer alguma burrada, me diz onde você está? – Misha insistia.

Não vou fazer nada de idiota, e me deixa Collins! – Jensen desligou o celular na cara do moreno, ele não queria ninguém lhe incomodado, nem Misha.

Já tinha ficado com o moreno, mas não passou só de beijos. O que irritava Jensen era que ninguém o recusava, Misha não quis dormir com ele, porque sabia que o loiro só estava fazendo isso pra esquecer Jared.

Um, dois, três copos e Jensen estava conseguido sua meta, ficar completamente bêbado. Ele dançava na pista, alguns caras dançavam com ele, mas pelo constante ritmo, começara a ficar tonto, sua visão começou a embaçar, seu corpo começou a ficar sem forças, e a única sensação que tinha era a de ter caído.

— Jensen, JAY! – Conseguia ouvir de longe. Com a visão turva, alguém o segurava, a pessoa com os olhos mais azuis que já viu, talvez seu anjo da guarda, pronto para levá-lo. Se estivesse mesmo levando, iria com muito prazer.

_This is halloween, everybody make a scene_  
_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_  
_It's our town, everybody scream_  
_In this town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_  
_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_(This Is Halloween - Marilyn Manson)_

Jensen acordou com o sol batendo em seu rosto, sua cabeça latejava, percebeu que estava em um quarto bem arrumado, que também estava nu, sua boca estava seca, o quarto rodava de leve, tentou levantar, mas não conseguiu, tudo girava. Não lembrava direito o que tinha acontecido. Tentou levantar novamente sem sucesso, dessa vez quase caído, mas foi aparado por mãos fortes.

— Vá com calma Jay. – Misha o segurava, olhando-o preocupado com seu estado.

— Não preciso de sua ajuda Collins. – Jensen tentava se livrar dos braços de Misha sem sucesso, ainda estava tonto, mas o moreno insistia.

— Não é o que estou vendo.

— Cadê minhas roupas?

— Tive que tirá-las, você vomitou nelas, mandei para a lavanderia. – Misha disse como ser tirar a roupa do amigo era a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Jensen olhou para o moreno e desistiu, estava tonto demais por misturar tantas bebidas em um só coquetel, parecia que queria ter uma overdose. Tinha que se livrar logo das mãos do moreno em seu corpo, estava começando a ter certas reações.

Misha o ajuda a ir ao banheiro, e de lá o loiro disse que se virava sozinho. Depois de muita luta, Jensen conseguiu fazer suas necessidades básicas, tomaria banho para tirar o cheiro de vômito que ainda estava em sua pele. Mas sua cabeça começou a rodar e a vista embaçar de novo, Jensen se segurou na pia para não cai, se encostou na parede do banheiro e sentou no chão frio, que fazia sua pele se arrepiar.

— Jay peguei uma toalha para voc... – Misha viu o estado de seu amigo e correu para ajudá-lo, deixado a toalha caída no chão. – Jay, Jay fala comigo – Misha sacudia o loiro que estava com os olhos fechados para não desmaiar no chão. Quando abriu os olhos Misha ficou aliviado.

— Vem, eu te ajudo a levantar.

— Não Misha, não precisa.

— Pare de se uma criança birrenta, você precisa sim! – Misha o segurou o levando até o box do banheiro, ligado o chuveiro, colocado Jensen de baixo da ducha. A água fria caia no corpo de Jensen, molhado a roupa de Misha que pareceu ser importar.

Misha passava o sabonete pelo peito do outro, deslizado para suas pernas e rosto, tirado os restos de vômitos, que estavam quase no corpo todo. Limpava perto de seu membro causado reações no loiro.

— Mish...!

— Não se preocupe Jay – Misha saiu do box e pegou a toalha que estava no chão e o colocou em Jensen. Mish viu que o outro caminhava melhor e o deixou se arrumar.

— Peguei uma roupa minha, não sei se vai servir, fiz café, já é quase uma hora da tarde, é melhor você comer algo – Nessa hora a barriga de Jensen ronca, e Misha sorrir com o som.

— Bem, deixa eu terminar as coisas na cozinha, se precisar de alguma coisa é só gritar. –Misha estava saído do quarto quando foi chamado.

— Obrigado Misha – O texano falou com a voz meio rouca, a cabeça baixa, sentado na cama.

Misha sorriu e se aproximou dele beijado sua testa. Jensen soltou um suspiro quando o moreno saiu, começou a ser arrumar, nunca tinha bebido tanto como na noite passada. Vestiu as roupas que ficaram meio folgadas, podia sentir o cheiro de canela nas roupas.

Jensen foi até a cozinha, se sentando no balcão, Misha não tinha percebido a presença do outro, estava muito distraído preparo o café. O loiro ficou o observado como o moreno podia ser às vezes uma criança de 5 anos e sério ao mesmo tempo, preparado as coisas para ele, deixado sem querer derrubar alguma coisa sobre a pia, com seus olhos azuis ocupados.

— Ah! Jensen, eu fiz suco de laranja, é bom para ressaca - Misha pegou a jarra de suco e colocou em um copo, levado para o loiro.

Jensen tomou um gole, o liquido desceu arranhado sua garganta, mas depois de um tempo estava fazendo-o melhorar, principalmente da dor de cabeça. Misha lhe entregou um prato de omelete e algumas frutas.

— Acho que não estou bem para comer – Jensen olhou para a comida, como ser fosse vomitar. não que tivesse com uma cara ruim, já que tinha uma cara sorridente feita de bacon no prato, mas seu estômago se revirava só de pensar em colocar algo salgado na boca.

— Você ainda está fraco, coma pra melhorar um pouco, não precisa comer tudo – Misha insistia.

Jensen pegou a primeira garfada, vendo que não ia vomitar começou a devorar o prato que estava ótimo. O silencio tomou conta do ambiente, mas não era daquele tipo desconfortável.

— Como você me encontrou? – Jay acabou quebrado o silêncio.

— Procurei em algumas boates e tive um pouco de sorte

— Não precisava fazer todo esse trabalho, eu sei me virar.

— Não era o que parecia.

Jensen se aproximou do moreno colado seus lábios, na boca do outro, mas o beijo não demorou muito.

— O que você está fazendo Jay? – Misha disse surpreso, empurrado o texano.

— Eu sei o que você quer Collins, não precisava ter feito tudo isso - O loiro voltou a se aproximar, mas o interprete de Castiel se afastou.

— Jensen eu não te ajudei para dormir com você, quando descobrir sobre sua briga com Jared fiquei preocupado, eu sei o quando ainda gosta dele, ele também ficou muito preocupado com seu sumiço.

— Não foi ele que foi me procurar.

— você teria ido, se fosse ele?- Jay ficou pensativo.

— Você saiu transtornado do set.

— Não preciso de sua pena, não preciso de ninguém! Lagrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto do texano que lutou para que não escapasse desabafado tudo que tinha prendido em sua garganta – As pessoas olham para mim, com se eu fosse algum objeto, só olham para minha beleza e esquecem que sou um ser humano! – Misha se aproximou do loiro e o abraçou, fazendo-o apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

– Eu gosto de você Jay – Jensen se soltou dos braços do outro e ficou olhando-o perplexo tentado absorver suas palavras. O loiro balançou a cabeça não acreditado no que o outro tinha falado.

— Só nunca disse nada, por que eu sabia o quando você gostava do Padalecki, eu seria apenas mais um que entrava na série, que talvez não aparecesse mais, não queria ser um estepe para você quando brigasse com Jared. – Misha fez uma pausa olhado agora nos olhos verdes-esmeraldas do outro – Então não fale que só ligam para a sua beleza por que isso não e verdade, sempre admirei seu caráter, sua simpatia, o jeito como trata todos, seu jeito de garoto mal, que onde passa e todos olham, você me encantou deste o primeiro dia que ter vi, Ackles.

Jensen selou os lábios de Misha com os seus, começado um beijo profundo e intenso, um saboreado a boca do outro. O moreno prensou o loiro no balcão, suas mãos na nuca do outro, pararam um pouco para respirar o que não demorou muito.

Misha puxou Jensen para seu quarto, algumas peças de roupas ficaram pelo caminho. Os dois caíram na cama os lábios ainda grudados. Misha começou a fazer uma linha da mandíbula ao peito tonificado do outro, fazendo soltar alguns gemidos. Vendo a ereção nada pequena do loiro, o moreno mordeu por cima da box o membro de Jay que soltou um gemido, e começou a tirar bem devagar como se quisesse torturar o mais novo, tirou sua box, deixado seu membro a mostra.

Misha começou pela glande, beijado e lambendo, até colocar o membro do mais novo em sua boca fazendo Jensen gemer agora um pouco mais alto, o moreno olhava com malicia para o outro, chupado com movimentos de vai e vem. Jensen não aguentou e acabou se derramado na boca do outro, Misha lambeu tudo dando outro beijo em Jay.

— Seu eu soubesse que você chupava tão bem Collins, já teria me metido em confusão muito antes – Jensen levantou-se, puxando o mais velho com força, jogando-o na parede, prensando seu corpo no dele, sorriu com a confusão no rosto do outro.

Jensen ergueu o mais velho, prendendo as pernas de Collins em sua cintura. Jensen se posicionou na entrada do outro à cabeça de seu membro, penetrando-o devagar como por vingança.

— Que ir logo Ackles, não sou feito de vidro - Misha falava ofegante.

— Só quero ter torturar um pouco.

O loiro começou a estocar o interprete do anjo, com mais força, o ritmo aumentando e os dois homens ofegantes com seus gemidos de prazer, Jensen saia quase completamente para entrar cada vez mais fundo atingido pontos estratégicos. Misha beijava o pescoço de Jensen e segurava em suas costas para não cai, suas pernas estavam ficado sem força com o orgasmo eminente. O loiro masturbava Misha na mesma velocidade que o estocava. O moreno foi o primeiro a gozar nas mãos de Jensen e em sua barriga, e Ackles não demorou muito para se derramar dentro do moreno. O quarto cheirava a sexo, enquanto os dois homens recuperavam o folego.

Jensen saiu de dentro de Misha, fazendo-o soltar outro gemido. Os dois foram para a cama para recuperar o folego. Acabaram dormido pelo cansaço. O sol já estava desaparecendo entre os prédios quando finalmente os dois acordaram.

— Acorda bela adormecida – Misha sorria pela cara amassada de Jensen.

— Só mais 5 minutos mamãe – Misha deu um tapa leve no peito do loiro para deixar de preguiça, mas sabia que o outro estava acordado.

— Jay? – Misha chamou.

— Sim?

— Que namorar comigo?

Jensen olhou aqueles lindos olhos azuis que pareciam um mar cristalino.

— Misha...

— Não precisa responder agora, eu sei que você ainda gosta do Jared, mas se você quiser algum dia se interessar por outro...

Jensen não disse nada apenas se aproximou do mais velho e deu outro beijo, agora mais tênue.

— É claro que aceito, seu anjinho nada inocente.

— Vou ter fazer muito feliz.

— Eu sei que vai.

Os dois rolaram pela cama se beijado enquanto se levantavam para irem tomar banho, já que a noite só estava começado.

_Sweet dreams are made of these_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_(Sweet Dreams (Are made of this) - Marilyn Manson)_


End file.
